Phases of the Moon
by M.Amelia
Summary: He held her cold body in his strong russet arms regretting the short amount time they had shared in each others love. He would take revenge on the vampire who taken her life. His werewolf heart would never beat the same.
1. In the Still of the Night

Phases of the Moon 

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the ideas introduced by Myers in the Twilight series. I'm only inspired by them, as so many of us are.

Thanks for checking my story out, I won't bore you with a lot of comments. But this is going to be a story mainly about Seth and who he imprints on. You'll have to continue reading to find out who! ;) And you'll find out by the end of this chapter I promise!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He held her cold body in his strong russet arms regretting the short amount time they had shared in each others love. He would take revenge on the vampire who taken her life. His werewolf heart would never beat the same.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The night was still.

To any other person in La Push nothing would seem to be wrong with another cold and rainy evening in the forest. But the members of the Quileute pack were on high alert. Only minutes had passed since the alarm had been sounded by the Alpha of the pack, Jacob, and each member already knew something was dangerously wrong.

Seth Clearwater ran in step behind his older sister, Leah, as they ran the line at the end of the La Push territory. Seth could feel the mud squishing through his paws as he ran, and the rain had already succeeded in seeping through his heavy coat. It seemed like it was always raining in Forks, something every werewolf in the pack had to grow accustomed to when they first phased. The mud made it difficult to run at first, and the rain seemed to dull their sense of smell. But with a few years of practice the climate of Forks made no difference to Seth or his sister.

Despite the rain clouds, the round full moon seemed to find a way to shine it's light through the trees of the forest above Seth's head. Any other night Seth would love to be running in the moonlight, but tonight was different. The thoughts of the younger werewolves were restless, the were tense and inexperienced. With the heightened sense of danger in the woods, Seth was able to easily block them out of his mind.

Suddenly there was a change in the way Leah ran ahead of him. Seth heard her draw in a deep breath as he wondered what had caused this reaction from his normally calm and collected elder sister. The wind shifted and he caught the sent he knew he could never forget.

_Jake, the last time the forest felt like this… _

_It was filled with vampires, I just caught the sent too. _Seth could hear the low growl of the other members of the pack as their Alpha spoke the words they all dreaded. _Leah continue running the outer line. Seth cross over into the Cullen's old territory, I'll join you. Collin and Brady go to my father and tell him to warn the elders. The rest of you… protect La Push and don't act on instinct to any danger, think before you responded to it._ There was no opposition to the commands of their Alpha and the pack followed his orders.

Seth broke from the line and ran at a steady pace to allow Jacob to catch up with him. In less than a minute Jacob was at his side and they began to run in perfect synchronization.

_How many do you think there is Jake? _

_It's hard to tell. Not many, something just doesn't feel right. _

_Vampires never made us feel right. _

_I know… there's another scent I can't place._

_Maybe it's those Italian vampires again. Perhaps they haven't heard the news the Cullen's have moved away from Forks. _

The distinctive scent of vampire stung Seth's nose as the wind picked up again. But as Jacob had said, their was another scent that Seth had never smelled before. This new scent contradicted the stink of vampire and was engaging to his senses.

With Jacob by his side, the two werewolves made their way towards the Cullen's old home that had been uninhabited for the last three years. The scent grew stronger as they ran, and Seth's nose had begun to burn with the stench but he couldn't help being drawn to it. In his time spent with the Cullen's before they left Forks, Seth had grown accustomed to their vampire smell. However, the scent of the Volturi was one he could never be at ease with.

As the trees began to thin and they neared the old abandoned home of their close allies Seth listened intently for any sound of an attack. As they neared the clearing Seth and Jacob slowed their pace to a walk. The fur on their backs rose instinctively as the disgusting odor absorbed their senses. They froze at the edge of the trees and searched the clearing for the vampires they could only smell.

Two cloaked figures hovered over something that was laying at the bottom of the stairs leading into the massive house that was shrouded in shadows. Seth and Jacob went against all instinct and didn't assault the two cloaked vampires; for their matured senses could tell, there was no threat of any immediate danger.

As the light of the moon disappeared behind a rain cloud, the two vampires also disappeared into the night. Instantly, the stench began to clear from the werewolves senses. For a moment, Seth allowed his instincts to take over and he began to run after the vanishing werewolves to attack.

_No Seth!. Let them go, they are of no danger to us tonight. _

Seth growled but listened to his Alpha and stopped at the other edge of the clearing. _What if they try to feed on someone in Forks?_

_It's too late for us to stop them. That is why their sent was so strong._

Seth turned and looked at the house that once held the only vampires he would ever protect with his own life. He hated to see it empty and had not been close to it since the Cullen's had left for their new home. It made him sad to think of the memories he had shared with them there. He had seen Bella and Edward married, spent innumerable mornings eating a breakfast fixed by the magnificent Esme, and watched Nessie grow into a beautiful young woman.

_Seth, you're thoughts of Nessie aren't needed right now. We have unfinished business to deal with and you are distracting me. _

Just as the vampire's odor began to fade another quickly took its place. Seth made his way over to the stairs as Jacob crossed the clearing to meet him. As soon as Seth's eyes focused in the dark without the moon shinning down upon them he was able to see a small human-like body. He quickly made out the curve of it's hips, even as it laid on it's stomach, to be female as he nudged the still naked body with his nose. But the females appearance made no sense to him, she did not smell like any human he had ever been around before.

_Seth and I are phasing back. There is no longer any danger, but stay on alert. _The Alpha now commanded of the rest his pack.

At the same time the two werewolves phased back into their human forms. In one smooth motion Seth put a pair of soaked sweatpants onto his wet body. Jacob had done the same but with a pair of ragged jeans. Since Renesmee had left with her parents Jacob had stopped caring much about his appearance but out of habit of wanting to be 'decent' around her still carried at least a t-shirt with him.

Seth continued staring down at the body as Jacob knelt beside the female and laid the t-shirt over her figure. He placed his fingers at the side of her neck to check for a carotid pulse. There was something about this female, if that's what she really was, that made Seth uneasy, yet he was drawn to her.

"She's still alive. Those bastards probably broke every single bone in her body." With his human eyes Seth was able to see the wounds and blood that covered the battered but muscular body that lay at his bare feet. She must have been in this condition for days because there were dark purple bruises that also accompanied her injuries. One of her legs was twisted in a far too unnatural position and some of her figures looked to be shattered. Her dark hair was wet and covered in blood that seemed to have come from an injury on the side of her head.

"Help me to turn her over, and be gentle." With Jacob at holding her head and shoulders Seth gently grasped the female at her hips. Once she was on her back Seth looked down again on her naked figure. Her face looked young, she look to be in her late teens. Her arms and shoulders where brawny in the most feminine way. Her breasts were full and round, she had reached woman-hood early in her life. Her stomach was sculpted, much like his own. Her hips were narrow and her legs just as powerfully built as the rest of her body.

After scanning her body in full his eyes returned to her face as Jacob, always the gentlemen, replaced his shirt over her body. Two deep gashes ran down the side of her left cheek, and a few bruises also marked their appearance on her insipid skin. These punishments, no doubt inflicted by the Volturi vampires, could not take away from the beauty that still shone through.

"We cannot move her ourselves in this condition. I'm going to phase back and go back to the reservation to get Sam's truck and Emily. She'll know what to do with the female. I won't be more than 20 minutes, any sign of danger phase and get back to La Push." Without waiting for a reply from Seth, Jacob ran back into the cover of the trees as his body began to shake. Seth crouched beside the still body and placed his hand gentle on her uninjured cheek.

A wave of heat passed through his already warmer than average body and he quickly recoiled his hand. The only thing that ever made any of the werewolves feel hot was Emily or Billy on a bad day. Seth had expected the female to feel cold and clammy. But her cheek was burning hot.

Seth thought about the strange female laying helplessly before him. Any human that a vampire had unleashed this much punishment on should be dead or dying. With each shallow breath the female took, color seemed to be returning to her skin. If she wasn't a human, vampire, or a 'shape-shifting' werewolf then what was she? Her scent had not been sweet, but it was attractive and alluring to him. This female made no sense. He continued to crouched beside her as the minutes slowly passed. He looked at the trees around him, even in his human form he could feel the forest returning to normal. Closing his eyes, he listened to the peaceful sounds of the forest that he had grown up listening to. To him there was no sweeter sound.

Breaking his concentration there was a series of cracks and pops that seemed to come from where the female lay. Seth reopened his eyes and looked back down at her.

His heart skipped a beat at what he saw. The female's leg had realigned itself, the bruises had begun to fade and her skin had become tanned. All in the short amount of time his eyes had been diverted from her body. No more than five minutes had passed, and her body was already healing. Seth stood up and backed away from the body. This was unnatural, but it was happening before his eyes. Any minute Jacob would be coming with Emily, what harm could the wicked female inflict on a human? Shaking his head, Seth tried to clear the accusing the thoughts from his mind. What had come over him? He never thought this irrationally. There had to be some sort of explanation.

When a moan escaped the female's lips Seth couldn't help but step closer to her. The body that had been lifeless minutes before was coming back to life in front of him. When another moan came from the female Seth returned to her side. Her face was contorted in pain and he felt mercy for the female. Without thinking, he knelt besides her and gently cradled her to his body. The wet shirt slid off of her rapidly healing body and he was skin to skin with the female. A sensation Seth had never felt before moved through his body, it was different that the one he had felt when her had touched her cheek. This sensation ignited a burning feeling in his body he had never experienced before. Looking down at the creature he held in his arms he couldn't help but feel like he had possession over her. The bronzed skin of her body was lighter than the russet color of his own; her body seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

A low rumbling sound interrupted Seth's thoughts of the female he held in his arms. He turned his head to see Sam's truck speeding up the Cullen's driveway. When he turned back to look at the female he found a pair of eyes as silver as the moon staring into his.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thanks for reading through the first chapter!

Feel free to give me any comments you may have.

Things will lighten up in the next chapter and I will some humor, that's more my style of writing.

Any guesses as to what "the female" is? I dropped A LOT of hints. =D


	2. Rising Sun

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thanks to my one reviewer, (just one is pretty pitiful :\) jezza3000. It's great to get feedback.

Here's chapter 2.

Author's Note - I do not own any of the ideas introduced by Meyer in the Twilight series. I'm only inspired by them, as so many of us are.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The burning that had moved through Seth's body instantly turned into a feeling that there was no description for. Her silver eyes seemed to be looking straight into the depths of his soul. All of his instincts were telling him to run but the heavy heart thumping in his chest commanded that he stay. For some reason he could not explain, Seth felt some strange connection with the female in his arms.

"Who are you?" There was no reply to Seth's question, only a look of confusion that passed over the female's face. She moved her head, wincing slightly, and looked around the clearing. The look of confusion was replaced with one of frustration. Seth felt the need to do everything within his power to put her at ease.

As he searched for words to explain the situation to her, Seth barely noticed the opening and closing of two truck doors behind him. At the realization of another presence in the clearing the female squirmed in Seth's arms, trying to get away. He tried to hold her tighter, but she was much stronger than he had anticipated. Without much effort she succeeded in pushing herself out of his arms. As she tried to stand, her attempt to escape failed as her leg buckled under her and she fell back to the ground with a yelp of pain.

Seth tried to move to help her but he found two solid hands pressing into his shoulders keeping him where he was. He looked above him to see a stony faced Sam Uley looking down at the defenseless girl. Next to Sam, stood Jacob with a look of slight amusement and wonder on his face as he took in the events that had occurred in his absence. When the female noticed the two full grown men standing above her she tried to scramble away.

"Don't let them scare you off. Their bark is worse than their bite, I promise." Seth turned to see Emily Uley step out from behind Jacob. Obviously, Jacob had suspected something of the female before he left and he and Sam were still on high alert by trying to shield Emily.

"Emily…" Sam began but Emily waved off his concern as she stepped closer to the female. She tucked her long raven black hair behind her ears as she knelt beside the female and threw a woven blanket around her. The female just stared at the stranger who was showing her compassion with a look of wonder that matched Jacob's.

"We know that you have come a long way. We are part of the Quileute tribe and want to make sure that no more harm comes to you until your body has taken time to fully recover. I am here on behave of our elders to offer you sanctuary until you feel you can return to your home. No further harm will come to you, I promise." The female's heavy breathing slowed as she absorbed what Emily had said to her. Her eyes looked away from Emily and back at the two three men towering above her. She seemed to size them up before looking back to Emily. When she opened her mouth to speak no words came out, and a look of frustration came back to her face. Questioning the words Emily had spoken the female ran her hand gently across the scars on that marked Emily's beautiful face and ran down her arm.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she pointed to Sam. "Those came with the price of love." The female looked at Sam and then back to Emily before nodding in understanding. "Now," Emily held one of her hands out to the female. "Try to take it easy this time." As Emily helped the female to a standing position, she winced and grunted in pain.

Without realizing what he was doing Seth escaped Sam's grip and stepped towards the female and placed his hands around her waist. He didn't want her to feel any pain and tried to alleviate the weight she had placed on her leg. It only took a few seconds for the others to realize what else had happened in Jacob's absence.

Jacob broke into a fit of laughter. "You… imprinted…" He managed to say between his chuckling.

Sam rolled his eyes at the child-like behavior of his Alpha. "Jake, I find nothing funny about Seth imprinting on… Well, we don't even know what _it _is."

"Sam, don't call her an it!" Emily hit her husbands shoulder and rolled her own eyes. "She is obviously a female!"

Jacob stopped his laughter and stepped between the two before another of their lovers' quarrels could ensue. "I don't care what she is. I just find it amusing because it's Seth, and we thought he'd never imprint. Dylan is still a pup and he imprinted days after phasing for the first time."

"Jake, don't talk bout the pack around the _thing_!" As an argument between Jacob and Sam broke out, in which Emily interjected defenses for the female, Seth looked down at the female he held in his arms again. She listened to and watched the argument with a look of amusement on her face. When she noticed that Seth was looking at her she looked back at him with her piercing silver eyes.

"I think you might 'wanna tell us your name before World War III breaks out. You have a name, don't you?" Seth laughed at his own question. The female looked back over at the group and her lips turned into a grin.

"Tara." She replied in a husky voice. The group instantly stopped their arguing and looked back over at Seth and the female. "My name…" she paused as her voice cracked, "is Tara."

The was a moment of silence before anyone said anything. "Okay, well that still doesn't tell us what the hell you are! I want to know–"

Seth cut Sam off without a second thought, something he would have never done before tonight. "How about we get back to the reservation, Tara can wash up and Emily can get her some clothes to wear. Then after we all get something to eat, you can interrogate her all you want." Seth didn't wait for a reply as he scooped Tara up into his arms once again and carried her towards the truck.

Seth placed Tara into the bed of the truck and hopped over the side to join her. Without a word Sam, Emily and Jacob climbed into the cab and the truck woke with a rumble. They exited the clearing as the rising sun broke through the clouds and gave everything a pink hue. Seth wrapped his arm around Tara's shoulders as they took off towards the reservation.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Looking over my last chapter, I realized I spelled Meyer's name wrong, ooops! But I fixed it this time! =D

You won't find out exactly what Tara is for at least another chapter though, possibly next chapter. This one is pretty brief, but it was a transition.

Next chapter we get to meet back up with the whole pack, yay! And for those of you who really know your werewolves, I know Dylan is not any of the wolves mentioned in the series. But there are seven unnamed wolves at the end of Breaking Dawn and I took the liberty of naming one of them! Now, I need to decide what to name the other six. Any thoughts?

Any reviews would be great! Any more guesses at what Tara really is?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Like Fire

Thanks again to jezza, and wolfgirl for reviews. It's appreciated.

And I really can't help but laugh… Tara is not an alien, she's not from the host!

I will also clarify, her eyes just aren't all silver. That's just the color of her iris, she still has pupils and sclera's (that's the white part of the eye). Sorry if that was confusing!

Here's chapter 3!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seth had showered, changed and made his way back across the reservation since leaving the Uley household and he could still hear Sam and Emily arguing from the front porch. Sam hadn't been too happy about letting Tara stay in his house, but Emily had been insistent upon it. Seth had even spent time trying to convince Leah to come and meet 'the new stranger' but she wanted nothing to do with the cause of her having to get out of bed at two in the morning.

Seth didn't bother knocking before he opened the front door to let himself in, he couldn't wait to see Tara again. Before Seth's eyes could even adjust the dim light he could smell Emily's miraculous pancakes and sausage and his mouth began to water. When Sam heard Seth walk in his yelling turned into angry whispers before he pushed the kitchen door open with a piece of sausage hanging from his mouth. Seth would have found this funny if it hadn't been for the irritated look on Sam's face.

As Sam opened his mouth to say something Seth realized he could still hear the water running in the bathroom. Tara had been taking a shower when he left, and she was still in there. "_She's fine, I just checked on her_" Sam said in an annoyed tone. "You know, I really don't want her staying with–"

"Please don't tell me you are still fighting that argument Sam." Jacob walked through the front door with a smile on his face, clutching a letter in his hand. "The rest of the pack will be here in a few minutes. I briefed them a little about the situation at my house, I phased so I could beat them here to talk to you guys in private." Jacob gave Seth a questioning look. "Leah didn't come with you?"

"You know how she gets."

Jacob knew exactly how Leah was. Despite the fact that their relationship had changed greatly during the past four years since he had become Alpha, Leah was still Leah and there was no changing that. But there were bigger things the worry about right now, namely Tara. He held up the letter he had received that morning from Renesmee in the air and waved it about just to get a rise out of Sam. Sam wrinkled his nose at the smell of vampire that came from the letter. "The Cullen's are going to be staying in Hawaii for the next couple of months on vacation. Nessie wanted to come and visit me for a few weeks. Now I was thinking, we could invite Carlisle to come with her. That way he could check our new friend out." Sam tried to say something but Jacob cut him off again. "I'm am _sure _Carlisle wouldn't mind staying at their old residence seeing that the Volturi just paid us an unexpected visit."

Jacob and Seth looked at Sam for his response but hearing the bathroom door open he turned and walked back into the kitchen muttering something about 'as long as they don't stay here' under his breath.

Seth stared as he watched Tara walk down the short hallway towards them. Her long coffee-colored hair was pushed over one shoulder, still wet from her shower, but already beginning to scrunch up into waves. With all the dirt and blood washed off of her face her skin wasn't as dark as it had seemed, her skin was tanned but no where near the shade of his own. Emily's clothes hung loosely on her toned body, but her curves and muscles still stood out.

Tara stopped at the end of the hallway holding the wet bathroom towel in one of her hands. "I don't know what you want me to do with this." There was an awkward silence that fell over the room as Tara awkwardly held the towel up in the air. Seth just continued staring at her while she simply stared back. Jacob looked from Seth and Tara and then back again a couple of times before he finally folded up Renesmee's letter and placed it his pocket. He cleared his throat, stepped towards Tara, and took the towel from her.

"I'll take that for you." He smiled at her and then disappeared down the hallway.

The two were left in silence.

"DYLAN ATEARA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Knowing how things normally ended when someone in the pack tried to kill Dylan, normally his older brother Quil, Seth only needed a moment to think before he grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her to stand with him against the wall, out of harms way. The front door opened again as Dylan's small but muscular body appeared in the door frame. He stood there for only a split second before the screen broke behind him and another body had him pinned on the ground. The two began to fight on the ground right in front of the doorway and it took Seth a couple of seconds to realize who the other scraggly pack member was, Reese another of the younger wolves. It was true they had phased over four years ago, but since they had been so young at the time it was going to take a much longer time for them mature into their bodies. Still even at 13 and 12 years old, in their human forms they looked more like 17 year olds.

Seth decided it would be in everyone's best interests if he stepped into break up the fight but Jacob beat him to it. The Alpha of the pack was a monster compared to the two boys and he picked them up by each of their arms and held them off the ground. "Do we have an issue going on boys?"

"He kissed my sister!" Reese squealed and tried to grab for Dylan's neck but Jacob shook him to make him stop.

"Reese, we've been over this. Dylan imprinted on Rebecca four years ago, they are both the same age, and then there's the whole puberty, hormone thing… Anyway, it is Rebecca's choice and you can't do anything to stop Dylan from liking her. End of story." Jacob set the two boys back on the ground but kept a distance between them. "Are we going to be able to eat breakfast without killing each other?"

"Yeah." The two grumbled and walked into the kitchen without another word. As Jacob followed them Tara began to laugh. The two of them still stood up against the wall and Seth looked over at her.

Tara turned to look up at him and smiled. "They remind of my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Seth regretted his question after he saw the look of sadness pass over Tara's face. She removed her hand that was still in his and moved to sit down on the couch.

"I _had _brothers." She muttered quietly as she sat down. Seth followed her to the couch and crouched in front of her. He thought for a moment before he spoke. Only a few minutes ago he couldn't think of anything to say to her, but now his mind was flooded with questions and speculations.

"And so we finally meet the beautiful stranger!" Quil Ateara stepped through the broken screen door with a six year old Claire hanging around his neck followed by Paul and his new wife, Rachel Black.

Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim all had been married together on the first day of spring this year. Sam had put off marrying Emily out of his fear he would hurt her again. But, he agreed to marry the woman he loved if Paul and Embry tied the knot at the same time.

Seth continued looking at Tara but she stood nervously to greet the group that had walked through the door. As Quil made introductions more members of the pack walked through the door. Tara's nervousness turned into tremors and Seth moved to stand right behind her so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable. Embry Call walked in, followed by Jared without Kim. The cocky 17 year olds, Colin and Brady, strutted through the door and into the kitchen because they were 'too cool' for an introduction. They were followed by their fan club, which only inflated their egos, the cubs of the pack Nate, Aden, Rocky and Julius.

As Seth counted, the numbers came up one short. Cain Uley must still be sleeping in his room down the hall. If Cain wasn't at school or with the pack, he was sleeping, even if an Emily made breakfast waited for him in the kitchen.

Seth and Tara were pushed into the kitchen for breakfast by Quil. All of the food Emily made was gone within 30 minutes. Most of it, in the stomachs of the pack members. When everyone finished eating the normal chatter and joking that normally accompanied breakfast didn't arise, and the table grew silent. All eyes turned to either Jacob or Tara, whose hands were still shaking from her nervousness under the table. Seth couldn't help but worry about what might happen next. But more than that he was worried about Tara. She had barely eaten anything from the heaping plate of food Emily had made for her. As the silence grew louder, Seth slipped his hand over Tara's as it continued to shake violently against her leg.

"We all know that there were vampires in Forks last night." Jacob finally broke the silence and everyone turned to look at him. "And we all know the threat it holds to have Tara staying here on the reservation. However, this is what the elders agreed upon until we can find out more information about last nights events. Carlisle Cullen will be invited to come stay with us, he may know more about last night mysteries than we do." Jacob paused and look at each of his pack members. "_I_ have made the decision that Tara will be informed about the pack, so that she may feel comfortable with her situation here. But starting as soon as we are finished here there will be a watch put up around the perimeters of the reservation. Two at a time, you will be on guard for any suspicious smells, or behavior. You know the drill."

Jacob looked at the younger members of the pack. "This is what we have been training you for. I want you to understand the threat is very real once again, and your responsibilities should not be taken lightly. That being said, Jared and Aden I want you to begin your shift. Sam and Cain will come to relieve you in four hours." He waited for any argument to the words he had spoken, but none came. Even Sam held his tongue.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." As Jacob walked out of the room, the younger members seemed to burst at the seams with conversation. Jared grabbed Aden, went through the back door and disappeared into the woods.

As the other women stood to clean up Tara glanced at Seth as if asking him what she should do. Emily placed her hand on Tara's shoulder as she grabbed some dirty plates off the table. "You and Seth should go for a walk. I think you may have a lot of questions you'd like to ask."

Tara nodded in response and muttered a thank you to Emily. Seth was surprised when she stood and quickly pulled him out of the kitchen, through the living room and the broken screen door. She took a second to take in her surroundings before leading Seth towards a well hidden trail leading into the woods that he knew Sam and Emily had walked many times together. Tara pulled Seth behind her as she led him down the path. Once the trees and foliage began to grow thicker and they were a considerable distance from the house Tara came to an abrupt halt. She turned around to face Seth and he was taken for surprise when she pushed him up against a tree and pinned him there with her hands against his chest.

"Your wolves?" When Seth didn't answer, she pushed harder against his chest. Seth was shocked at her strength; then again, she had healed from her wounds in about 5 hours.

"Yes…well 'sorta."

Tara hit his chest with a fist in frustration. " _'Sorta_ doesn't tell me anything!"

"I know it may be hard for you to understand, but we're like werewolves."

Tara took her hands off of Seth's chest and took a few steps away from him. Then she broke out into a fit of laughter that annoyingly reminded him of Jacob. "I'm not joking! Now, we're not the kinds of werewolves you see in movies and books. We are shape-shifters, it's in our heritage, and when a threat, like vampires, comes to the reservation, we phase for the first time. And after that… Why are you still laughing?! Do think I'm kidding? Didn't you hear anything Jacob said?" Seth knew he had imprinted on the girl, but she was beginning to annoy him.

Tara stopped laughing and moved closer to Seth again. "You're a _werewolf_. This I understand because I've heard of this whole Quileute tribe thing before. But that's not what I'm laughing at." She placed her hand up against Seth cheek and the feeling of warmth spread through his body again. "I can't believe how ignorant you and you're pack are to this."

Seth was confused, he didn't know what the in the world she was talking about. When he didn't say anything Tara grew frustrated again. Before Seth knew what was happening her hands wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressed against his.

Seth lost all sense of what was going on around him. All he could feel was Tara. He felt unsteady, like he was going to fall to his knees so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her tongue was like fire in his mouth and it ignited a burning throughout his body. As the kiss began to deepen Seth felt her hands slide from his neck and back to his chest.

Then reality came back with a thud and he was on his back looking up at the trees above him. He heard Tara breathing heavily somewhere above him and sat up to look around. While she was still standing on the path, he was laying 20 feet away in the woods.

"You weren't supposed to kiss me back! I was just trying to show you!" She stamped her foot and began to walk along the path again.

"You were definitely trying to show me something…" Seth stood up slowly and brushed the leaves and dirt from his pants before jogging to catch up with her. He caught her by her arm and stood in front of her. "I'm a guy." He said pointing to himself. "You're a girl, and girls like to think that guys think the same way that they do. Hate to break it to 'ya sweetheart, but we don't!"

Tara rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll make it easy for you to understand then." She grab his hand and entwined it in hers. "I'm hot to the touch, even to you. I just pushed you 20 feet away from me. I am still alive after being beat up by those god dammed Italian Vampires who have it out for me. And it was a full moon last night! So let me ask you," She grabbed his face so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "What do my eyes remind you of?"

Then it clicked, Seth knew exactly what he had imprinted on.

"The moon."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, if you still don't realize what Tara is… then I just give up and I am bad at dropping hints. So if there is any confusion let me quote Tara "_IT WAS A FULL MOON LAST NIGHT_!"

Please tell me you caught on to that hint.

I also realized I put a lot of detail in about Tara's appearance and not too much about the other characters. But, since most of them were character's made up by Stephanie Meyer, I didn't want to do anything to change the way you already perceived them. So yeah.

Drop a review and thanks again for reading =D.


	4. To the Ends of the Earth

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thanks to all who left reviews. I apologize for not updating sooner.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tara released Seth's hand and began walking away from him, she moved off the trail and into the forest. Seth felt drawn to follow but stayed where he was trying to make sense of what was going on.

Tara was a real legitimate werewolf, a child of the moon. She couldn't control her phasing, but instead followed the phases of the moon. This explained why she felt hotter than he did, her ability to heal faster than the tribe could, her strength and silver eyes. But it didn't explain why she was left at the Cullen's front door, or why the Volturi seemed to have targeted her.

After thinking about this, Seth realized Tara had disappeared and he didn't like not being able to see her. He ran into the woods to catch up to her, he found her standing beside a large flat rock beside a small stream and reached out for her, this time reaching both arms around her stomach so he would have better control over her.

Her breathing was erratic, as if she had been running. When she tensed in his arms, he drew her closer. He waited for her breathing to slow before he spoke.

"We will protect you. Whatever is going on with you and the Volturi, we will keep you safe from it." Her body seemed to relax and her breathing returned to normal.

"But you don't understand, they are using me as bait. If you keep me here they will think you are involved and kill all of you too." Seth could hear the anxiety she was trying to hide in her voice. He could tell she was getting upset and he didn't want her to.

"Don't think of this now, we have dealt with the Volturi before. It will be weeks, possibly months before they return. We have time to figure this out." Tara did not respond to this but after a few moments she shifted in his arms and turned to face him. Her silver eyes looked into his with question.

"My pack knew stories of your kind." She said quietly as if she though somebody may be listening. "I never thought it would be possible for someone to become instantly devoted to another with only a gaze into their eyes." Seth knew what she was getting at, but it didn't seem as if she really minded knowing he would do anything to protect her. "You imprinted on me, without even knowing who or what I was." Her eyes seemed to demand an explanation.

"We don't know why it happens either." He told her trying to find the right words to say. "But I will do anything for you, you must know that. I would even go to the ends of the earth if it was possible in order to keep you safe. I will never let any more harm come to you as long as I am alive, you must know that."

When he was finished Tara continued looking into his eyes. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce into his very being, looking for an answer to their own questions. After a few minutes passed, she pressed her body closer to his and he couldn't help but notice again how well the fit together. She in turn wrapped her arms around his back and placed her ear on his chest over his hear and listened to his own racing heart.

"If you must love me as you do, you must promise me you will never leave me if I learn how to love you back the way you love me. It may take me some time; I have lost everything that I once held close to my heart."

"I promise."

Tara returned her gaze to his and before anything else could be said, her lips where on his once again.

Seth was again removed from the forest, all he could feel was Tara in his arms kissing him. She seemed desperate as her fingers locked into his hair and pulled him closer to her if it was at all possible. Seth knew she was vulnerable now, but he needed to be all that she ever needed.

Tara used her strength to push him backwards onto the rock and continued to kiss him passionately. Seth knew where this was going and tried to get some handle on the situation, things were moving way to fast. She was straddling him and he placed his hands around her waist to try and push her away, but she didn't allow him.

When her hands began moving down his body Seth lost any handle he had on the situation and was kissing her back as feverishly as she had been at first. It wasn't long before nothing separated them and all they could feel was each other. Seth gained the upper hand and rolled her over onto her back and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Seth pulled himself away from her lips and looked down at the beautiful werewolf he held in his arms. She was panting beneath him, trying to catch her breath. Her lips were moist and swollen from kissing and she stared passionately up at him. There was no denying he adored her with every fiber in his being. He was only eighteen but knew he had found what love truly meant. Everything in this moment just felt so right.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Will update soon. Leave a review.


	5. A game called I WIN

So... sorry that life gets in the way :/ But I found i needed a break from studying for exams and writing college essays, so I started looking over my stories again!

So, new chapter. Confusing, just a tad, but I am trying to clear a lot of questions about the storyline up. Feeback, yes?

* * *

Even though things felt so right, and even though he was inches from what he had only dreamed about for years, Seth stopped. He couldn't do this; he couldn't take Tara like this. Not in the woods laying in dirt and leaves. He looked down at the gorgeous woman below him. Her eyes were filled with true passion he knew she had never felt before. He was rock hard; his body seemed to be a war with his conscious. This just wasn't right.

When he began to pull away from her she grabbed him around the neck and forced her lips onto his. He struggled to break away, but she was stronger. Even if this was what she wanted, Seth loved her. He found the strength break free from the kiss.

"Please, this isn't right."

Confusion washed over Tara's body. She released her hold on him and rolled out from underneath his body. Without concern for her nakedness she stood and walked towards the stream and while she looked away from Seth she mumbled. "Why do you refuse me?"

Seth couldn't help but notice how utterly stunning his imprint was. He was having a hard time feeling this way about her though, something seemed to be in conflict within him. Was it this hard for everybody? The others of the pack seemed to be inseparable from the ones they imprinted on. He felt protective and adoration towards Tara, but he could still remove himself from her side without issue. Maybe this was because she was stronger than he could ever hope to be.

Seth stood and took a few steps towards her. As he moved closer a few more things crossed his mind. The Volturi seemed to shit their pants when they learned about the pack years ago. So, how were they using a fully fledged werewolf as "bait"? How did they even come across Tara to begin with? And why didn't she just run? Obviously no body from the pack would be able to contain her. There was a lot more going on here than even Jacob realized.

Seth moved to stand behind Tara once again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Did you not just ask me to love you?" Seth paused and thought about his next words carefully before he spoke. "What I feel for you, it must be love. But let me learn _how_ to love you. I am not refusing you. I just cannot allow myself to make love to you now." He let out a low chuckle. "Even though we seemed to be going pretty good there for a moment, I am not sure I even the right way to do it."

The pure honesty in his voice seemed to register with Tara and she turned around in his arms to face him. He knew her body was also at war with her mind, and even as she looked up at him now she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "You shape-shifters are so interesting." She told him before stepping away from his embrace. "Men in my pack would shed blood to be my lover, and here you refuse me on the basis of a love you do not know if I even return."

At first the thought of Tara engaging in sex with another man sent shivers through his body but Seth controlled them as he smiled to himself. He knew the look in her eyes only moments ago told the truth about her feelings towards him. He could feel that she felt safe with him and he felt her desire when she kissed him. Tara walked up the embankment of the stream stark naked and then turned around to gaze down at him with a look of disobedience.

"Yeah, well you 'moon-children' are confusing as hell." Seth argued as he reached down to gather their shed clothing. As he threw Emily's now wrinkled clothes at her he replaced his black gym shorts in one smooth motion then climbed the embankment to meet her.

"What if I want to be naked? What if I want to show off my body to your other pack mates? Surely they wouldn't refuse me." Tara dropped the clothes and folded her arms across her chest in an act of defiance.

_What is with this woman? _One minute she was throwing herself at him and the next she was trying to anger him. She is more bewildering and frustrating than any other woman he had ever met, and yet she drives him crazy with the need to protect her. He wanted to bite back and say that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted, but "You _will_ wear the clothes Emily gave to you" came out instead.

He needed to get this situation sorted out. Why were they both getting angry towards each other all of a sudden? "Now that I have explained about us to, we need to go talk to Jacob about what we are going to with you."

"Fine, but I am going naked. Clothes are pointless when you never get cold." Tara turned up her nose and continued to walk away. Seth sighed and bent down to pick up the discarded clothes. _How does one werewolf forcibly dress another werewolf who is stronger than them_? After a few moments of pondering a solution to this problem Seth had a glorious idea. He wondered if Tara had ever been hunted down by another wolf when she couldn't shift.

As his body began to tremble he called out to her. "Tara let's play a game– "

_It's called I WIN. _


End file.
